Wings
by WrenClayton
Summary: Takes place after Swan Song. Wincest. Sam's rule of Hell has gone unchallenged for ages. If one little angel thinks he can change that, Sam would be perfectly happy to put that angel in place. Warnings: … I'm having a lot of trouble defining the consent situation here. Technically it's romanticized noncon, but there's more to it than that.


The word was an alarm that rang across the shattered face of Hell. It was the only thing Sam could hear on the wind as he ran through the smoldering landscape, bare feet pounding against hot, baked dirt. Everywhere he ran, the word was being spat like venom from the mouths of demons, shrieked and snarled and cursed all the way up to the thick, stony clouds above. But no amount of hate or twisting made the word any less sharp, any less piercing.

_Angel._

There was an _angel _in Sam's kingdom, a splinter wedged in the festering flesh of Hell that needed to be yanked out.

Sam raced to the edge of a black, jagged cliff and leapt off, the massive wings on his back billowing out and catching him, carrying him through the air with strong pumps. He'd give Heaven this much credit — the attack was unexpected. But the element of surprise would do them no good, not against Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell, who sat at the throne of Pandemonium and ruled All Demons. Sam had pried open the bars of the Cage. He'd wrestled every other demonic superpower into submission until Hell's reins were in his hands. Here, he was King.

If Heaven had sent an angel, they'd better have sent the full might of their force along as well, because Sam was in no mood to be gentle.

Sam could sense the angel's presence like an itch under his skin long before he saw the creature. Angels felt like _order_, organization, suffocating and squeezing, it felt like a _cage. _Too neat and clean to be honest. Sam let himself drop to the obsidian surface of Hell, thumping heavily onto the ground. His wings curled, clawlike, into a folded position against his back, dark leathery skin going slack. He tilted his face up, scanning the choking sky. The hot winds of Hell tugged at his hair. Faintly, he could hear the strong thump of wingbeats.

The angel burst into view high above, lancing through the choking clouds. It shot like a lightning bolt towards Sam. With a sharp twist of his wings, the angel stopped, hovering, not twenty feet above Sam, and the gust of it tossed Sam's hair back.

That was when Sam got his second unpleasant surprise of the day.

The angel looked down at him with familiar green eyes. " … Sammy."

It could have been eons since Sam last saw that face, swollen and bloodied, beaten by Sam's own blood-wet fists. _Leaning against a 1967 Chevy Impala, breathing hard, looking up at him and pleading "Sammy… "_

Sam snapped himself back to the present, his soft expression hardening into a scowl. Now that familiar face looked clean and strong and bright in a way that Sam couldn't remember ever seeing it. Had Heaven really washed all of his brother's grit away?

"Dean," Sam ground out. "You went and got yourself some wings."

And they were gorgeous. Vivid green and shimmery, cutting and splitting light like a peacock's feathers would. They looked strong and fast, and they threw off shimmers of gold as they pumped in the hot air of Hell.

Dean looked sad. " … I see you did too."

Sam smirked and let his own wings unfurl, flexing them to their full, impressive span. He spread his arms in a gesture to the landscape. "Got myself Hell too."

Dean let out a long sigh. "I'm here to bring you home, Sammy."

Sam had to laugh at that. "To _Heaven_?" His wings lashed out violently, one talon scraping across the obsidian and throwing off sparks. "Have you _seen _me?"

Dean grunted. "Forgiveness, Sammy. It's a little thing they put a lot of stock in upstairs."

"Yeah, along with neat little strings for all their puppets."

For the first time, Dean tensed. "That's not why I'm here."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and snorted skeptically. "You know what they say, Dean. Better to reign in Hell… "

"I'm just here to bring you home, Sammy."

Sam's wings extended slowly. He cocked his head. "Yeah? Give it your best shot."

Sam kicked off the ground and his wings slammed down after, thrusting him up into the air and knocking him into his brother's chest. Dean grunted as Sam grabbed him around the middle. His wings furiously tried to compensate for the force of the impact.

"I didn't come here to fight, Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam grinned viciously up at his brother. The denim of Dean's jeans was scraping against Sam's bare chest as his brother kicked. Denim-wearing angel, so _Dean. _Sam hardly bothered with pants anymore, not in Hell. Keeping one powerful arm wrapped around Dean's waist, Sam used his other hand to grab his brother's ass and squeeze.

"Yeah? What'd you come here for, then?"

There was a flash of silver and Sam snarled as a searing line of pain opened across his back. A knee knocked into Sam's chin and Dean squirmed away from him in a flurry of emerald feathers.

"I said I didn't come here to fight," Dean snarled, putting distance between himself and Sam. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

Sam growled and wiped the blood off his bleeding lip as Dean panted at him. There was an angel blade in his brother's hand. Sam's grin was bloody. "Feisty, Dean. Guess they haven't changed everything about you."

Dean's grip shifted on the blade. His eyes were locked on Sam. "They haven't changed anything about me, Sammy."

"Yeah, I guess not. You're still desperate to be a good little soldier." Sam's smile soured and vanished. "You could have just been happy in Heaven, Dean. Why'd you pick up the wings?"

Dean finally smiled, bright and beautiful and sad. " … Before you jumped into that Cage, I promised you I'd live the rest of my days on earth in some apple-pie, picket-fence fairy tale. And I did, Sam. Wife, kid, mowing the front lawn, the full nine. But you never made me swear off afterlife. I can help people like this."

"_Help people_." Sam sneered. "You know, we had that huge fuss about the demon blood, but you're the one who's the addict, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but he never got words out. Sam lunged before he could speak, his powerful wings pumping. His brother ducked, green wings licking at the air as he slipped out of the way. Sam whirled around and stayed in close, circling and harassing his brother, grabbing for him and always closing his fist on no more than wind.

They climbed up into the dusky sky of Hell, Sam circling like a shark and Dean always just barely squirming away. Dean was quick and agile, probably quicker than Sam, but Sam was bigger. His wings pounded the air and made gusts that Dean struggled to compensate for while staying out of Sam's hungry grasp.

"Sam, calm _down_!"

Sam laughed over the thrum of wings. "You dance into my kingdom alone with fancy wings and an angel blade and you're telling me to calm down?"

Sam managed to slip behind his brother long enough to grab a handful of gorgeous green feathers. Dean shouted in alarm and pain, and Sam could feel the solidness of flight flexing muscles under his palm.

"You know these wings are like a neon sign saying 'fuck me'," Sam taunted, gripping Dean's wing hard as it thrashed powerfully in his hand.

Dean snarled and his blade came swinging around. Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and twisted it behind his back, wrenching it upwards and making Dean shout. He pulled himself close to Dean, panting against his brother's neck as he twisted his arm.

"You're out of practice," he whispered.

Dean hissed in frustration as his hand finally spasmed and the blade dropped from it. Sam let it fall, watching as the silver weapon tumbled into the smoky landscape below until it was just a sparkle.

"Sam," Dean grunted, "it doesn't have to be like this."

Sam chuckled and reached around, undoing his brother's pants. "Oh?"

Dean twisted angrily, shouting something in Enochian that made Sam's head ring. Sam clenched his teeth against the sound and let go of Dean's arm, grabbing the hem of his brother's pants instead. Before Dean could react, Sam's beating wings snapped against his back, folding tight. His weight dropped and yanked Dean's pants down to his feet, making Dean plummet. Dean yelped, his green wings beating frantically in an effort to keep himself aloft with Sam's weight clinging to his legs. Sam smirked as he shifted his grip to his brother's strong calves and let Dean's pants drop down into the mist below, disappearing. He stared up his brother's naked body, watching him twist and try to kick.

"There's a view I haven't had in a while," Sam purred, yanking on Dean's leg and pulling himself up, muscles rippling.

"Sam — !" Dean grunted as Sam climbed up his body, hissing when Sam bit the backs of his thighs. "God, Sam, cut it out!"

Sam yanked himself up higher and nuzzled his face against Dean's ass. "Mmmm, Dean… Gotta say, big brother, I missed your ass. You haven't been letting your angel buddies play with this, have you?"

"No, Sam, I haven't," Dean spat.

Sam slid one hand up from Dean's thigh to find his cock. He purred against Dean's ass when he found the smooth shaft already hard. "How about this? Any pretty angelic lips wrapping around this?"

"J-just because demons have nothing better to do than fuck doesn't mean everyone does," Dean snapped. The strain of keeping them both airborne was plain in his voice, and his wings were almost panicked in their fast beating.

Sam pressed his face into Dean's ass and breathed against his brother's tight hole. Dean gasped and his hands grabbed at Sam's, trying to wrench his brother off. Sam hummed and started gently licking his brother's ass, laving his tongue over that tight clench while Dean shouted.

"Sensitive little angel," Sam teased. "Must feel sooooo dirty, having a demon touch you like this."

"S-Sam — "

They were losing altitude. Dean was wriggling in Sam's grip, involuntarily pressing his ass back against Sam's face while Sam ate him out.

Sometimes Sam would walk the earth and find a human partner to play with, but nothing could compare to this, tonguing open an angel that kicked and squirmed in his arms. Sam pulled back from Dean's spit-wet hole with a hungry slurp, admiring the view for a moment. Then he shifted his grip on his brother, twisting himself around until he was staring up at Dean's panting face, gripping with bruising roughness. Before Dean could so much as curse, Sam slipped his lips over his brother's thick cock and sucked it down.

"Mmmmm… " Sam purred around the thick shaft as Dean let out a delicious, choked moan. Dean was big and hot in his mouth, tasted just like Sam remembered. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked, gulping down his brother's dick greedily while Dean struggled for breath above him. When Sam pulled his mouth off, breathing against the wet shaft that lay against his face, Dean was shaking so hard that his wings could barely grab the air. They were almost in a free fall.

Sam pulled himself up Dean's body until his cock was bumping against Dean's thighs. "My, Dean, it's like you've forgotten what blowjobs are like. You really were a chaste little angel, weren't you?"

Dean clenched his teeth, grabbing Sam's shoulders and trying to wrench him off.

Sam tilted his head and grabbed Dean's nipple between his teeth, biting gently. A shudder ripped through Dean's body and he gasped.

"It's like you got all sweet and pure just for me to defile," Sam murmured against Dean's chest in between licks and bites. Dean's nipple was flushing pink against his lips. Sam sucked it into his mouth and curled his wings around Dean, letting the sharp claws tease at his brother's back.

"S-Sam, you d-don't — ah! — you don't have to do this — "

"I really _do_," Sam growled.

"We can talk about this, Sammy — "

"Talk?" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled himself up so he was at eye level with his brother. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm the King of Hell and my brother's an angel. I've got no need for angels unless they _fall_."

Sam shoved down hard on Dean's shoulders and snapped his wings out in the same heartbeat, catching the wind and halting his own descent. He pulled a knee back to his chest and planted his foot just below the pit of his brother's throat, then_kicked_.

Dean's exhausted wings buckled under the force of the blow and he plummeted out of Hell's noxious sky. Sam watched him fall, watched the flash of gold off his emerald wings as they floundered in the air, heard the thud as Dean's body hit the unforgiving surface of Hell. Sam's wings flapped lazily as he watched the distant form of his brother shakily push himself up to his elbows. Sam scoffed and tightened his wings, diving towards his brother. It would take more than that to really hurt an angel.

Sam's wings flapped open and he pulled up just above his brother, staring down at him. Dean was still lying on his back, panting up at Sam, his wings splayed out on the ground and fluttering. The feathers were in a disarray, disheveled from the fight, and the whole wing heaved slightly with each breath.

Sam dropped down onto his brother, straddling him and letting his rigid cock fall against Dean's. He grabbed his brother's chin. "What were you thinking, Dean? You had to know you'd lose."

"Haven't lost yet," Dean panted.

Sam couldn't hold back his smile. He rocked his hips forward, grinding his cock against his brother's. Dean was so much more beautiful than he remembered, and Sam had a feeling it had nothing to do with the influence of Heaven. The green eyes, the freckles, the full lips, the golden dusting of stubble on his face… everything flushed with fire and exertion, like Dean used to look after a hunt… that was pure Dean. Sam leaned over his brother, humping his cock forward and panting.

"You've lost," he informed Dean, cocking his head. "You came into Hell alone and the King found you."

"S'okay," Dean panted, smiling crookedly. "King knows me."

Sam splayed his hand out over Dean's chest and shoved, slamming him back against the ground. "Watch your step, Dean, you're in dangerous territory now."

Dean just panted up at him, his chest heaving under Sam's hand, one nipple still sore and pink from being teased by teeth. Sam fisted his hand in Dean's hair, lying down on his brother and grinding their cocks together.

"It's almost like you _wanted _this. You practically served yourself to me on a platter." He growled into Dean's neck. "Flitting down here with those pretty wings and no backup and no _plan_. If you wanted a big tough demon to put your feathery ass in place, all you had to do was ask."

Dean grunted something that Sam couldn't hear over the sound of his own moaning. He bit Dean's neck and his brother gasped.

"Speak up."

"I said, I didn't come in without a plan."

Sam sat up, snarling in Dean's face. "_This_? This wasn't a plan! You came to Hell_alone, _Dean! One little angel blade between you and my entire kingdom, and you expected to drag me out on your own! You're just so — " Sam groaned in frustration, but his hips didn't stop moving, grinding down against his brother's leaking cock, beautiful friction against his own. "You're so _stupid _about me, Dean! I know you _can _be smart, why do you get so fucking stupid about _me_?"

Dean was grabbing at him, pushing him — no, pulling him, pulling him closer.

"M'not stupid, Sam — "

"What if some other demon had found you?" Sam demanded. He could feel Dean's hands sliding over his back, muscles flexing under them. "What if my army had pinned you down before I could arrive? Do you know what they would have done? Do you know what you look like?"

Dean laughed breathlessly. "Like a warrior of god, right?"

"Like a fucking _meal_!" Sam pressed his hand desperately to the side of Dean's face, cupping it, resting his sweaty forehead against his brother's. He had forgotten this, forgot how good it felt. The slide of a cock against his, the mingling breath, the heat and solidness of _Dean _pressed against him…

Sam forced words out. "Dean, if a bunch of demons had subdued you before I got there, they would have eaten you alive. If I hadn't… " Sam squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Dean tighter, his wing talons scraping across the rocky ground. He felt Dean's wings curl around him, felt powerful flight feathers brushing over his skin.

The heat of Dean's quick breath washed over Sam's lips. Dean was bucking up to meet his thrusts, bumping their thick shafts together and filling Sam's mind with tingling heat. Sam swallowed and cupped Dean's face with both hands, making Dean look at him.

"You're _mine. _You're not fucking leaving me again. You hear me?" Sam let out a strained noise and closed his eyes, rubbing his nose against Dean's. "I'm not leaving you again — "

Sam's wings lashed and clawed at the air as he came. He didn't know how he found Dean's lips, but they were pressed against his and it was like the first taste of sunlight after eons in the dark. Dean had one hand sealed over Sam's ass and was guiding Sam's thrusts, slip slip slip of Sam's pulsing cock against his own. As Sam watched breathlessly, his gorgeous brother arched and moaned and came under him.

Dean broke the kiss with a long, sated sigh, panting up at Sam, soft and sleepy. He reached up to gently brush hair behind Sam's ear. When Sam clasped Dean's hand in his own, he realized he was trembling.

"I — " His voice was strangled. Sam swallowed, but the words hurt in his throat. " … I still love you."

Dean's smile was soft. He stroked his hand over Sam's face, letting his fingers brush his brother's lips. "I know, Sammy, I know. You just needed a little reminder, that's all."

Dean tilted his face up and kissed Sam again, soft and gentle. His hand rubbed up and down Sam's back soothingly, easing the tension from the muscles, and Sam somehow found it in him to relax in his brother's arms.

"Shhh, s'okay, Sammy. It's all okay. Didn't I tell you I was here to bring you home?"

Sam couldn't speak. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a deep kiss. For a heartbeat it felt like there was nothing more in the world than him and Dean, just like it used to be. No Hell or Heaven, nothing between them.

When Sam pulled back and looked down at his brother, at the smile on Dean's face and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, Sam realized that was how Dean had seen things from the beginning. He hadn't seen himself as an agent of Heaven descending into Hell. He was just a big brother, looking for his little brother, as he always did. In Dean's mind, he might as well have been rolling up in the Impala to get Sam after school. To bring him home.

The hot wind tugged at them, and Dean's wings pulled closer around Sam's body. But as Sam lay there on the hot obsidian with Hell storming above him and all around him, all he could see was his brother.


End file.
